pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Character/Archive/August 2010
for August 2010 Isabelee Garcipa-Shapirno *'Info': Created by Mareas. Support #Yes! Finally a version of Isabella's evil self! I don't mean she's evil, I just mean this is her "unnatural" state as the canon on puts it. Ah! I mean, this is a version of Isabella unknown to most people.....:D Da Randomz Chick '''Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 16:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #Not enough conet on the page 00:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments # ''Result': 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured. Daisy Hernandez *'Info': Created by Randompnfnerd. Support #Daisy's AWSOME!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 15:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) #awsome I Love the nominator.Now where do I vote.Firesidegirl10 #Jacob Greenfish: I vote! User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 13:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) #No, no, no, A THOUSAND TIMES NO! LOL JK, yes, Daisy is amazing! :D [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright']]{close your eyes...} 22:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) #VERY well teated as a real character and very good. Support. (You're going to the semi finals) There's 104 squirrels in my pants! 19:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Daisy: Hope I actually get voted for this time! :) Me: Don't get your hopes up. Pawādo Batākappu '''Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 02:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) #Daisy: Waah! VOTE! VOTE! A vote! Didi: Good job sis! Cheer:you totally deserve it! Daisy:*stares at Daisy56* Me: I'm...sorry?I Luvv My Woody ^^ Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) #@Firesidegril10: You already did. ;) @Squirrels Squirrels:Uhh, what do you mean by treated as a real character? 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 23:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) #@Disneygirl What I mean by that is "has alot of atention". You are annoying me alot today *Hits face on hand*. 00:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #Disneygirl? I'm Daisy56! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 00:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #CAN I SAY I CAN'T TELL BY YOUR SIGNITURE? There's 104 squirrels in my pants! 00:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #Well, you could click on it! Plus, Disneygirl signs her posts with DG, and I do a different sig every day! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 00:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ''Result': 5 support, 0 oppose => featured. Sir Thomas *'Info': Created by Squirrels Squirrels. Support # Oppose #Not enough content on page, I basically don't know any anything about him except the "owning pet resort" and "surviving Titanic" thing. Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 23:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments #@Disneygirl *Hits face on hand* I made that page AND joined today. 00:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #oh, sorry. I'M NOT DISNEYGIRL, I'M DAISY56!! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 00:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #CAN I SAY I CAN'T TELL BY YOUR SIGNITURE? There's 104 squirrels in my pants! 00:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #How can I be Disneygirl?? 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 00:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #Your s/ns both start with D and end in two numbers... [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright]]{close your eyes...} 00:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #True.....but still! You know, just nevermind. Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 00:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #Haha, I wonder how many people wonder who I am... [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright]]{close your eyes...} 00:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #I mean, i've used my entire time on here to be distinguished as random, unique, original, and what do I get? I get mixed up with a person with a lot of awesome characters. I find it kind of offending that people just assume I'm Disneygirl just because I have a popular character. -_-' Little Bo Peep '''{I miss you Woody...} 01:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #Oddly enough thats never happened to me..LOL .Team Doofenshmirtz 02:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ''Result': 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured. Hudson Fletcher *'Info': Created by American che. Support #He looks so cute! I vote! Even though I'm not a Foney shipper lol! ^^ Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 15:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #When I clicked on this page it didn't exsist then somehow it "magicly" became a real page. I was un logged in when I said no. I still do. There's 104 squirrels in my pants! 12:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments #@Squirrels: FYI, American che had just created the page, and had been planing the character for a long time, I suppose. 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 13:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #I'm sick of when people make the page after they set up the vote here! 104 Squirrels will take over the cheese 17:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #Uh, it's only happened one time to you. 'Little Bo Peep '''{I miss you Woody...} 17:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ''Result': 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured.